


The Rise of the Resistance

by AzeAngelicOne



Series: Prelude of the Resistance [4]
Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeAngelicOne/pseuds/AzeAngelicOne
Summary: Part 4 of 4. From death (and disappearances) will form something new. And from this new group will change everything.





	The Rise of the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way different from what I wanted it to be, but hey, what you gonna do?

A pair of kids were running through a city, trying to escape a something, or rather, someone, who was trying to capture them.

“Come on, sis! We can still outrun him!” the boy said to his little sister, running from the threat, when, all of a sudden, she lost her grip on her brother, falling to the ground.

“B-Big brother!” The girl said, calling out for her brother.

“Lima!” the boy called out, trying to save her, before the person who had caught up with him appeared before him.

“Pitiful mortals.” The voice said. “Can’t even stand on your own long enough.” The figure came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be the Supreme Kai, Zamasu.

“Leave us alone, you crazy monster!” the boy told the Kai, clutching his little sister close. “You already killed our parents, what more do you want?!”

“Your lives.” Another voice said, revealing it to be Goku Black. “You mortals are not worthy to step foot on this rich, glorious soil.”

“Don’t worry.” Zamasu said, unleashing his energy blade, as did Black. “You won’t feel a thing.”

**“OKAY, YELLOW FEVER, MOVE IN, NOW!”** a voice told another, over an intercom.

“Roger!” he responded.

As they were about to deliver the killing blow, they were immediately impacted by a small tag, and as soon as Black saw it, he tossed it away. However, the tag would turn into a person, with a black cape (with a hood), and a sword. As he turned around, taking off the hood, the familiar scratched headband, blond hair, and vertical scar on the right eye became all too familiar to the duo.

“Who are you, mister?” Lima asked, to which the man would only reply with 3 words:

“I am Boruto.”

Zamasu and Black rushed at Boruto with their Energy Blades, with the Purifier (as he had named himself, in the wake of the world’s situation, took out his late Master’s sword, defending against the blades. “Lightning Sword!” Boruto called out, which caused a jolt of lightning to course through the sword, shocking the villainous duo.

“Hmpf, you’re all mere cockroaches that refuse to die, aren’t you, Boruto?” Zamasu remarked.

“I’m no cockroach, and these people aren’t, either!” Boruto retorted, pointing to the duo of kids.

“You keep fighting a battle that you can’t win. And today, we make sure that you never will!” Black told him, rushing towards his opponent.

**“RED ROCKET, IT’S YOUR TURN! GO!”**

“Got it, sir!” the girl told her superior, rushing out to the Battlefield.

“Blaze, Yogan no Hi!” A voice said, female, with her sword emitting molten lava. As both Zamasu and his counterpart jumped out of the way. The female jumped next to Boruto, pushing her hair out of her face, revealing herself as an 17-year old Ichika.

“Thanks, Ichika. You really saved my hide.” Boruto complimented.

Ichika blushed, smiling widely. “You’re welcome, Boruto.” Ichika turned towards the Uzumaki child, swaying her large bust at him, trying to entice him. “Maybe after this, we can go and go out on a da-“

“No way.” Boruto immediately refused.

“You may want to pay attention, because there may be something you may miss! Like this!” Zamasu ‘warned’, somewhat sarcastically, before charging at them with his energy blade. But then, he would stop, before he looked down at his chest, noting the tip of the Katana sticking out of the Supreme Kai’s chest.

“You scum. When will you learn that instead of making this world better, you’re actually making it worse?” A voice told him, making the Kai turn around to his killer in surprise, to see a 17-year old Kazui Kurosaki. Taking his Katana out, Zamasu fell to the ground, dead.

“Cursed mortals…” Goku Black cursed. He turned his hand into a energy blade, which turned into a scythe. “Now I will take your lives!”

“CHA!!!” a female voice roared out, leading to Goku Black turning around, and being met with a fist to the face, causing a crater to appear under the hybrid Saiyan. “Hmpf. Stop calling us worthless, just because you think you're above us.” The female combed her hair back with her hands, revealing it to be a 24-year-old Sarada.

When Black was seen to be still moving, Kazui and Boruto took a stance.

“When I say go, fire.” Boruto told his friend.

“When **_I_** say go, fire.” Kazui retorted, annoyed. “…Fire!”

“GETSUGA RASENGAN!” both shouted out, and the attack was launched towards Goku Black, and when it made contact, it completely obliterated him.

“DAMN YOU ALL!!!” Goku Black shouted, his final words before disappearing.

**“Excellent work, Alpha Squadron!”** A voice complimented, and the area around them turned into a simulation room, and someone appeared right in front of them. “That was really great, everyone! Sarada went out earlier than expected, but other than that, it was a real great practice!” the person was then revealed to be Future Trunks.

“Gee, Trunks, thanks.” Sarada replied, sarcastically.

“Big sister!” a young boy with pink hair and wearing a blue shirt, with the Uchiha crest on his back, called out, running up to Sarada.

“Kibou!” Sarada smiled, giving her little brother a hug.

“Are you done with training for today?” the boy asked, which caused Sarada look at Trunks for confirmation.

“You can leave.” Trunks told her.

“Yay! Big sister, I gotta show you this! Mister Brook wrote a song, and it’s really good! But I have a few…” Kibou trailed off.

Kazui looked at the brother-sister duo, and felt somewhat reminiscent of when he would drag his parents places, over the littlest of things. A wave of sadness rushed over the orange haired teen, knowing he could never get those days back now. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Kazui plainly said, walking out of the simulation room, making sure nobody saw his face.

“Now then, I’m gonna go check on Himaw-“ Boruto began, before he felt his arm being tugged on. Turning around, he found his arm trapped in between Ichika’s massive cans, a sly smile plastered across her face.

“Hey, Boruto… now that we’re completely alone, I think that we should get a little… one-on-one time together. What do you say, Bo-Ru-To?” Ichika asked, in a sultry tone, placing her fingers on his chest, up to his chin, to emphasize her point.

“I say, that if I took you up on that offer, I’d go to jail, got it?” Boruto replied, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“C’mon! Nobody else has to know!” Ichika pleaded, squeezing her bosoms together with her forearms.

Boruto looked at the red-haired teen, with a look of bewilderment. He then said the words, “Through all my years, I have been conditioned to stand up to adversaries, thanks to my Master Sasuke, now passed. But the most important lesson that he ever taught me was, ‘When a hormonal teenage girl wants to lay you, and there’s no way that you can get away, there’s only one thing that you can do’.”

Ichika tilted her head in confusion, asking, “What are you talking about?” Boruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising her. “What the hell just happened?!”

* * *

**_With Himawari…_ **

The 7th Hokage’s daughter was busy preparing dinner for the entire house. She was making a GIANT pot of spaghetti with a not as huge, but still pretty big, pot of Alfedo sauce with Turkey Meat to go along with it.

_POOF!_

“Hello, Big Brother.” Himawari greeted, without turning around.

“Hey, Himawari.” Boruto greeted, taking off his cape and headband. “What are you making?”

“Spaghetti.”

“Really? I sure hope that no one touches it.”

“Huh?”

“You know, the three bears, with Goldilocks? The one who slapped his head a lot?”

“Boruto, the three bears ate porridge, not spaghetti.”

“No, what I meant was- Oh, forget it.”

Himawari giggled at her older brother, before she asked, “How was your training?”

“Sarada’s aggressive, Kazui’s angsty, and Ichika’s competent, but she wants me. So yeah, the usual.”

“Hm. If I wasn’t the caretaker for this house, I might just join you there, just to shake things up a bit.”

“You probably should. Plus, you’re getting kind of fat, honestly…” Himawari then got in her brother’s face, her Byakugan activated, shouting,

“FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I’VE ONLY GAINED TWO AND A HALF POUNDS SINCE I BECAME THE CARETAKER OF THIS HOUSE, BORUTO N. UZUMAKI!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry.” Boruto apologized.

Himawari backed off with a smile, saying, “It’s okay, I know that I need to start training again. But I feel that I have a much more important duty to I have to take care of the kids here.” Himawari looked out the window, looking to the children playing. “They’ve been through so much, and lost their families, and I feel like I should protect them.”

“Hm. Hima, you are a saint. You’ve had to sacrifice more than anybody else, and you’ve barely ever complained.” Boruto hugged his sister from behind.  “And now, since we’ve lost Mom, you’ve been working overtime to keep this house safe.”

“Thank you, big brother.” Himawari wiped a single tear from her eye. Boruto let go of her, letting her check her cooking. “Perfect! It’s ready!” The 7th Hokage’s daughter then went to ring the bell, signaling dinner time.

Kazui came out of the shower area, followed by Nemuri and Ichika, who came out from the women’s quarters. All of the kids came in next, from the play area, followed by Sarada and Kibou, and finally, Trunks came out from his quarters. All of the residents sat at the table, while Himawari served everyone.

“Can we eat now?” Kibou asked.

“Not until the Vice Commander and his assistant arrive.” Trunks replied. And like clockwork, Trunks’ assistant, Mirai Sarutobi, sporting shaggier hair, making her look more feminine, and Trunks’ Vice Commander, Portgas D. Ace, who was now sporting a full beard, and sported a tattoo on the right side of his chest, a crossed-out letter L, representing his dead brother, Monkey D. Luffy.

“Hello everyone.” Mirai greeted, taking a seat.

“Sorry we’re a bit late. We had things to take care of, and messes to clean up.” Ace remarked, looking at Trunks when he said the second part of his sentence, who sheepishly laughed.

“Okay then,” Trunks said, clapping his hands together. “Thanks for the meal!” all the people said together, as they began to eat.

“This is really good, Miss Hima!” Kibou complemented.

“Thank you, Kibou!” Himawari told the boy, smiling.

At that point, the emergency alarm began to ring, signaling that there was trouble brewing in the town.

“Alright!” Trunks shouted, throwing his napkin to the ground. “Dinner can wait a bit longer! Alpha squadron, suit up!”

With that, the four, and Trunks, went to their rooms to get their respective gear. As Boruto suited up, he noticed the pictures of his late parents, Naruto and Hinata, as well as his late master, Sasuke, on his nightstand, knelt down before his nightstand, saying, “Please watch over me, everyone.”

* * *

Sarada put on her headband, turning around to see Kibou behind her.

“Kibou!”

“Big sister… are you going to die like daddy did?”

“No! What makes you say that?”

“Because you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations.” Kibou began to cry a bit. “And keep saying that you’ll be okay, but every time you’re gone, you take longer and longer to come back, and one day, you might not come back!” The 7-year old’s tears were flowing freely now. “And I don’t wanna lose you, big sister! You’re the closest to daddy I have left!”

Sarada looked at her little brother, sad over the fact that he had to worry about her all the time. Finally, the Uchiha spoke, saying, “Kibou.”

“Hm?”

Sarada poked the pink-haired boy’s forehead, with a smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Kay?”

“Okay.” Kibou smiled, wiping his tears away.

* * *

Kazui was busy prepping his clothes, and his Zanpukto, and was ready to go.

“Okay. Here I go.”

As Kazui exited his room, he immediately ran into Nemuri.

“Hello, Kazui.”

“Oh! Nemuri!” Kazui blushed.

“I guess you’re going to protect the city, now. You know, from all the threats and all.”

“Y-Yeah.”

Silence.

…

…

“…I should go.” Kazui then began to take off, before Nemuri grabbed at his hand.

“Kazui.” Nemuri began. “I saw you during your training. Don’t let your quest for revenge consume you. Please.”

“Kazui!” Ichika called. “We gotta go!”

“Good luck.” Nemuri told the 17-year old, giving him a good-luck hug.

* * *

“Here’s the scenario.” Mirai began. “You have to eradicate the clones wreaking havoc in the outermost part of the Leaf Village. If things go wrong, we’ll send backup.”

With that, the Alpha squadron set out to get the clones in the Leaf Village. Now this was their lives. There was no way that they could go back to the way that things were before. They had become protectors.

They had become the resistance.


End file.
